User blog:BoltBlizard/Bolt's Christmas Megannouncement
Wow, it's almost the new year with about a week's distance, and Christmas before that...! Wow, time is stupid magic! ...Oh, we're live. OK, gimme a sec! ---- Hi, everyone - reading from the IaLRverse or not (I don't judge)! It's me, ANIME Bolt! And let me tell ya - I probably don't have as much boiling in my think tank like most of you people do on here, but I 'do' still have a few things in mind. Let me show you what I'm working on - considering, and all the like... Follow me, and keep up! Just remember this is MY house. ---- PROJECT 1 Now, these, uh... 'projects' don't have working titles juuust yet, but that doesn't mean I can't enlighten you guys! This one is probably closest to my current up-and-running works that's on this place, but I decided to keep it closer to home. No, I'm not talking about this series, or the aforementioned place that 'is' indeed the Asylum. Oh, heck no. We're going literally closer to home. There's not a lot to explain to you, so here - I've slapped together a little 'introduction' for it below, but before that, some key features I 'know' I will put in there are - *Everyone plays by the same rules on the players team. Nobody has perks the others don't and the like. *Retains the usual RPG format I hold close to me and myself. *As stated, you're not in some Asylum. You're in MY WORLD! '''You're dealing with ME!' Have fuuun~! '''PROJECT 1 TRAILER' There are clock noises in the back ground (tick, tock) - back and forth sounding rhythmic chimes as a room is revealed. It looks like an office, bright and neatly maintained with one chair behind a desk - but then it statics up a few times and eventually finalized into a darker, more... grotesque style. "What do you want? We're not in working hours." The scene changes to a hallway, with footsteps - presumably yours - echoing abundantly throughout empty halls, littered with torn up doccuments, shards of glass, and other numerous details. Metal clangs in the distance as you get closer and closer to a metal gate at the end of the hallway. "I said, we're not in working hours! What could you want with this place?" More walking. "What do you want-" And again. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The walking stops. You look behind you. I was there, in person. Short as expected, but not in a happy mood. "We're not in working hours, you know... You've got some nerve coming into my hospital when we're not in business. And what do you want? Do you want to dig up dirt and bury me under what I've worked for?" Silence. "...OK, buddy. I've got two rules for you. Rule number 1 - if you haven't guessed, this is my property, so I make the rules. Oh? What's rule number 2? Actually, it's rule number 0, and it comes before rule number 1! And it reads..." I was holding my needle, which I hold with two hands. With little to no effort, I am now pointing it at you, an angry expression on my face as I soon say my next four words. "Omae wa mou shindeiru (you are already dead)." Somewhat creepy and childish laughter follows, as well as what sounds like a forced needle injection. "The doctor will see you later... When you wake up, that is!" You pass out, seeing nothing but black... *Bolt's Horrendous Hospital *RPG/Horror/Puzzle *Heck knows when I'll actually put this up, but it's basically you guys VS me - in my own way What do you think so far? YEEEES! YEEEES! Looks good, but not too good. Neutral. No thanks... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! ---- PROJECT 2 OK, here's the thing. This one isn't really a 'project', buuut...! I do have two new characters I wish I could introduce, but right now, there's not a lot to really go with... Oh well! By the way, I'll only be giving away a bit of basic information for now... These will include: *Name *Gender/Age *Personality *Backstory *Key traits *Powers/abilities/weapons/etc. Let me introduce them to you anyways. The Rhythmic Rumbler Name: Hibiki (Japanese for 'echo') Gender/Age: Male/19 Personality: Hibiki is... a bit of an enthusiast. He's always raring to go with boats full of energy, and nobody can really stop him. He can be brutally honest with his opinions, as his vocabulary can reach to borderline rude and below that line, but he's surprisingly easy to anger to a point, he's more like a loose cannon of an extrovert. Backtory: Hibiki lived with his older sister in their old home - of which can be sold short as a fantasy story book in our real world. One day, when he read his sister's usual book, he himself got dragged into the book, and his sister could not find him as he went into the book itself. Because the book itself was a murder mystery theme, filled with death, horror, and tension, there were plenty of near-death situations in there. Fearing he could not trust anyone, Hibiki decided it was best not to say a word, and he was trapped in that world until his sister re-opened the book once again. And when she did, Hibiki mysteriously warped out of the book in the same way he entered it, except they were both now far from home, as his sister searched for him in fears he ran away from home, not knowing he was in the book the whole time. The source of his powers are unknown. Key traits: He's mute, and he instead uses text to speech and/or soundclips to get through conversations or express himself. He does still make sounds, like laughter, gasping, etc., but he himself does not say a word, so most of what he can actually get away with are not in his words. Powers/abilities/weapons: Hibiki isn't terribly armed, but his main ability is abusing sound around him, essentially making him a walking bass cannon at all times. Any soinds or rhythm-based antics nearby, he can manipulate - in the senses of distort, speed up, slow down, etc. That's his stronger of his two powers, but he also possess minor magical power - at best, mastery of fire, water, earth, and wind - but no more than those four thresholds. He's not the strongest in the world, but any source of sound - like your own breath - he can weaponize any little sound just like that, and it 'will' hurt. Easier said than done when basically everything makes a sound to give him ammunition. The Silver Sorceror Name: Taika (Finnish for 'magic') Gender/Age: Female/20 Personality: Taika is the more quiet one out of herself and her brother - quiet, studious, and hard working. She's incredibly defensive of her late parents, especially her deceased mother, but apart from that, Taika is sometimes pretty over-cautious to the point where she spends most of her time looking into one little detail that wouldn't make a difference - all the time. Backstory: Taika lived with her younger brother in their old home - of which can be sold short as a fantasy story book in our real world. But one day, when her brother went missing, Taika blamed herself responsible for his disappearance, and as she thought she should, she took the closed book with her, not knowing her brother was inside, and went on a journey away from home, fearing he ran away from home. On this journey, she learned how scary the real world's monsters really are, and growing off of a few minor magic lessons she got back in education, she somehow gripped them in her brain's memory and seemed to essentially amplify them. As such, throughout her 'search', she essentially went from a random village girl to a master mage - but she was still in for quite the surprise when her younger brother popped out of the book she was holding. Key traits: Taika is not as conditional as her brother is, but what she does have is she always keeps that one book on hand. It's not only the source of her magic, but it's also known to be the first book she ever read to herself, and it is even said that after enough time, it is basically linked to her life, so if the book is in shambles, Taika will perish. Powers/abilities/weapons: Taika isn't terribly armed, but her main ability is 100% master over magic - all four elements and beyond. There's not a single field she can't cover with her magical mastery. Portals to other dimensions and beyond are the limit, but she herself does not know her limits. That's her stronger of her two powers, but she also possesses minor sound harnessing - at best, she is able to distort sounds or possibly even mute them, but she is unable to weaponize them like her brother can. She is the more powerful out of the two siblings, but she is more reserved and calm than her brother is, so if she does fight you, it's probably because she just doesn't agree with/like you at all. What do you think? I like both of them! Neutral - they're both alright, I guess. I really don't like either of them. ---- Pssst! Down here! Hey, uh. You made it to the end. Congrats? Do you want a cookie or something? If you 'did' make it this far, thank you so much for reading all of this... I would greatly appreciate to know your thoughts and/or suggestions in the comments this may have. Merry Christmas, everyone! Bolt out! ---- EDIT FROM THE FUTURE: 23rd of January, 2019. I had recently talked about an idea for a 'third' character, so here you go. Read it if you want, but hey, this 'is' kinda late... Regardless, here's the one I'd call my creative spirit! Name: Tsukuru (Japanese for 'create') Gender/Age: Female/19 Personality: Tsukuru is frequently shy and silent - most of the time. She's not a big force in a conversation unless she typically gets along with those involved, to which case she will peek out of her shell to add into the conversation at hand. She takes great pride and joy in what she does, seeking to allow people to enjoy seeing them and partaking in them as much as she does, trying to find fun in everything she makes - for everyone. Although, this pressure she has to do so - it weighs her down as she frequently worries on how a certain idea will turn out when it is done. Backstory: Tsukuru, back in her home world, is one of the best young artists around, and has been interested in art since her first experience, loving the idea of making visual treats for herself and others who brought their eyes upon them which are created. However, when time moved on, Tsukuru suffered from artist's block - having a lack of ideas of what to paint in as best as she could think of, when she later asked around and got a new plan. If she can't paint her ideas, she could instead create them in other means, and thus, she decided to partake in creating them digitally, making her art in 'games', so to speak, and it is said she has kept every last 'game' she had made with her. Key traits: If it wasn't clear, Tsukuru is an artist first, and a 'game creator' second. She wanted to do so in order to 'paint' a game and take it with her on the go, so people can still see them, and since they are games, they can also play them, as well. Powers/abilities/weapons: Tsukuru is rather lacking in power as a whole, but one key thing is that her games are not just for show. At any time, Tsukuru can 'translate' her game from on hand to real life and vice versa, essentially trapping someone in said game until she releases them or until it's over - most of these games involve bullet-hell styled patterns and attacked, which are supposedly hand-crafted by Tsukuru herself. But that's not even the end of it. Tsukuru also holds her very own sniper rifle - which works just as good as any real one does. Long range, perfect accuracy, and as expected, it hits reasonably hard, as it should do. And lastly, Tsukuru can also alter someone's gravitational force - basically giving her free will over someone's momentum and position, even their speed if they cannot be moved too easily. Category:Blog posts